


Korn-fic

by Heidel



Category: KoRn (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, POV Jonathan Davis, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Старый перевод очень старого фика, который уже невозможно найти в сети. Автор фика - kingster
Relationships: Jonathan Davis/James "Munky" Shaffer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Korn-fic

**Author's Note:**

> Старый перевод очень старого фика, который уже невозможно найти в сети. Автор фика - kingster

— Манк, — воскликнул я, наполовину весело, наполовину осуждающе, когда он вошёл в кухню. Его широченные голубые штаны были подвёрнуты над щиколотками, и его ступни, как и его торс, были обнажены. В руке он держал банку пива, и его широкая ухмылка показывала, что происходящее ему нравится.

— Что? — спросил он, пожимая плечами. — Когда я говорю, что на дворе лето, значит, чёрт возьми, так оно и есть. — Он уселся на кухонную стойку. — Что ты делаешь?

Я молча пожал плечами, отрывая этикетку с бутылки, стоящей передо мной на столе.

— У тебя плохое настроение?

— Нет. Просто немного… сентиментальное.

— А-а! — Он спрыгнул на пол и обнял меня рукой за шею. — Не надо. Лучше пойдем, выпьешь с нами. Редж нажрался как скотина и чертовский… забавный. Он вытворяет тупейшие вещи. И… да.

Я взглянул на него, и он рассказал мне, насколько пьян был каждый из них, а после этого по-волчьи оскалился и сказал, что сам он трезв.

— Я не настолько пьян, хотя вскоре могу быть, но хренов Реджи спёр…

— Манк, — перебил я его.

— М-м? — он отвернулся от меня и направился к холодильнику за новой банкой пива. Он открыл дверцу.

— Я люблю тебя.

Он открыл банку с царапающим металлическим звуком и пинком захлопнул дверцу холодильника, поворачиваясь ко мне. С улыбкой приблизился и положил руку на моё плечо, отпивая маленький глоток.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал он.

— Нет, — я покачал головой. — Не так, как я люблю тебя.

Он смущённо взглянул на меня с коротким смешком.

— Что на тебя нашло? Конечно, да. Не сиди здесь в одиночестве, как придурок. Пойдём, зависнем вместе.

Я закрыл глаза и опустил голову на руки.

— Эй, друг… — Он наклонился ко мне. — Что с тобой?

Я вздохнул.

— Ничего. Я просто, ну, знаешь… немного странно себя чувствую. 

Я улыбнулся и кивнул, показывая, что всё в порядке, но вышло неубедительно. Не думаю, что он мне поверил.

— Гостиная? — предположил я.

— Конечно, — сказал он и хлопнул меня по спине. — Именно.

***

Я не знал, сколько сейчас времени. Я знал только, что уже поздно, и я набрался, так же, как и все остальные. Хэд ушёл целую вечность назад, и Редж, возмещая эту потерю, орал, пел и танцевал за двоих, а Манк помогал ему по мере сил. Они смеялись и пели песни, которые были позабыты, а, может, и вовсе никогда не были написаны. И, чёрт возьми, пели они плохо. Дэвид развалился на большом красном диване, положив ноги на стол, и смотрел на них.

Я сидел в кресле, вонзив в ногти подлокотники, обитые мягкой хлопчатобумажной тканью. Мне казалось, что и моя голова набита обрезками мягкой белой ткани, я был так сильно пьян, как не был уже очень давно, и знал, что если выпью ещё, то мне станет плохо. А мне никогда не становилось плохо, когда я напивался. Пора сваливать.

— Джооон! — Редж грубо вытащил меня из кресла.

— Блядь, Реджи, дай мне перерыв, — сказал я и направился на кухню. Там я открыл воду и оставил её течь, пока искал стакан, пытаясь справиться с непослушными руками. Я пил ледяную воду, пока у меня не заломило зубы, а затем я почувствовал, что моё сознание немного прояснилось. Я намочил руки под струёй холодной воды и прижал прохладные ладони к лицу.

— Ты в порядке? У тебя что, уже сушняк?

Разумеется, он дотронулся до меня. Как раз тогда, когда моё лихорадочное возбуждение немного улеглось, он появился из ниоткуда и положил тёплую и мягкую ладонь на мою спину, снова заставляя меня испытать тошнотворное ощущение, что моя голова набита лоскутками ткани. Я медленно обернулся, вытирая лицо, взглянул ему прямо в глаза и подумал, что должен сказать ему, что я болен. Что у меня болит голова или что-нибудь вроде этого, чтобы он не подумал, что что-то не так. Он пристально смотрел на меня, и вместо того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь разумное, я взял его за руку и сжал её. Закрыв глаза, я крепко стискивал её, думая о том, что должен что-нибудь сказать. Чёрт бы меня побрал за то, что я напился сегодня ночью. Я бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного, если бы не был пьян. Он немного обеспокоенно взглянул на меня, допил пиво, которое держал в другой руке и поставил пустую банку на стойку. Он всё ещё смотрел мне в глаза. Затем он опустил взгляд на наши сцепленные руки и накрыл их своей правой рукой.

— Я не знаю, о чём ты думаешь, но… — он прочистил горло. — Если ты хочешь об этом поговорить, даже если это что-то… хреновое, то я здесь. То есть, я имею в виду, не только я, все мы. Ты знаешь, мы всё для тебя сделаем. Только скажи, ладно?

Он погладил мою руку, и это заставило меня оцепенеть. Я вообще не мог вымолвить ни слова. Я не знал, как много раз он или кто-нибудь из них говорили это или что-то подобное, или как много раз я сам говорил это кому-нибудь из них… Ощущение было таким странным, что я истерически расхохотался, и это прозвучало ужасно. Словно из телевизора. Или как будто я плакал. Я не считал, что то или другое забавно, но я не знал, как реагировать, всё было по-другому, не так, как бывало прежде.

— М-м? — озадаченно спросил он.

Я сполз вниз по кухонному шкафчику и уселся на корточки.

— Что? — спросил он.

Я потянул его к себе вниз, и он едва не потерял равновесие, прежде чем ему удалось опуститься на пол рядом со мной. Я обхватил его правой рукой.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал я. — Я так чертовски сильно тебя люблю, ты знаешь это?

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Это уже второй раз за день. Ты думаешь, я не слышал тебя?

— Нет, — сказал я, ясно осознавая, что если я не встану и не уйду, что-то обязательно произойдет.

— Я слышал, — сказал он, поворачиваясь ко мне и кивая. — Слышал. 

Он мягко улыбнулся и взглянул на меня с непонятным выражением.

"Он даже не осознает, как он прекрасен", — подумал я и поцеловал его. Без языка, без какой-то особой искусности. Лишь мягкие тёплые губы. У него был привкус пива. Он откинул голову, прислонившись к дверце кухонного шкафчика, и, рассмеявшись, посмотрел на меня. Он выглядел как мультяшный персонаж: его улыбка была слишком широкой, слишком ослепительной, слишком прекрасной, чтобы быть настоящей. Он был чересчур хорош.

— Знаешь, что мне нравится в тебе? — спросил он.

— Нет?

— Что ты делаешь вот такие вещи.

Он опустил взгляд и пожал плечами, как если бы я задал ему вопрос.

— Это просто здорово.

Я кивнул. Я знал, что мне следовало немедленно заткнуться и не произносить ни единого слова, а просто позволить ему говорить. Я мог сказать какую-нибудь глупость. Всё, что я говорил, было глупостью.

— Мы уже целовались прежде, — начал он. — Но не более того…

— Манк, — остановил я его. — Обними меня.

Он улыбнулся, обхватил рукой мою шею и прижался лбом к моей голове. 

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо произнес он в мои волосы. — Так же сильно, как ты любишь меня.

Он пару секунд помедлил, прежде чем едва слышно добавить:

— Так же сильно, как ты любишь меня, так? Просто… чертовски сильно.


End file.
